Young Blood
by CheapNovelty
Summary: All Adam Torres wants for his birthday is for his two best friends to get along again. Some Adam/Imogen as well.


**This is based at the first part of next year; Eli is a senior while Adam and Clare are juniors. Everything follows the Now or Never plot EXCEPT please forget anything from Don't Panic onward happened. I do not own Degrassi, Van Halen, The Naked & Famous, Grease or anything else you may recognize.**

**Warning, this is pretty lengthy so I'm sorry. Reviews are appreciated!**

Adam rolled to a stop in front of Degrassi in the Torres' minivan before Drew playfully punched his arm saying, "About time birthday boy! Thought my senior year would be over with by the time we showed up." "Hey, at least I got us here in one piece, unlike someone else I know. I doubt Mom will ever let you drive again" Adam replied back. Drew put his hands up defensively responding, "Hey now, that was one time and it took her like a week to notice that dent. Plus that pole came outta nowhere! Totally not my fault." "Yeah, yeah, yeah" Adam laughed at the Torres boys exited the car and headed towards the school.

"So," Drew said clapping a hand on Adam's back, "what are the big birthday plans? You know besides the stupid family dinner tomorrow?" "I was thinking about having the gang over, eat lots of junk food, and watch a few movies, nothing special. Will you be home? You could join in the fun" Adam asked. "Nah, I'd love to but I promised KC we'd do a guy's night at his place tonight. That cool?" "Yeah no biggie" Adam said shrugging.

"…So" Drew said mischievously, "you inviting Imogen?" Adam rolled his eyes while leaning against a nearby locker as Drew spun in his combination to his own. "Yes, I asked her yesterday w-" "Ooh, someone's eager" Drew interrupted with a laugh. Adam ignored his brother's remark, "Why do you ask?" "Oh no reason…you gonna make a move or what?" Drew said giving his brother a pointed look. "Ah, the truth comes out! I knew you weren't just making small talk" Adam said narrowing his eyes at Drew. "Oh save me the lecture and just answer the question already" Drew said annoyed.

"I…I don't know yet, we'll see." Adam answered hesitantly. Drew groaned slumping his head against the locker, "Oh come on!" "What? I don't even know if she likes me that way" Adam pointed out. "Dude, she likes you, trust me." before Adam could interrupt Drew continued, "Imogen's different. She doesn't care about labeling things. She likes you, for _you_. Got for it!" Adam just nodded taking in his brother's words.

"So besides Imogen, who else will be there?' Drew asked changing the subject much to Adam's relief. "Not too many, Fiona (after her budding friendship with Eli and seeking help for her issues her and Adam reconnected and decided they made much better friends than love interests), Eli and Clare" Adam finished. Drew gave him an incredulous look declaring, "Eli and Clare are going to be hanging out…together? Ha! Good luck with that!" "They're both my friends, I'm tired of going back in forth between them. Besides, it's been ages since they broke up, I don't even think they'll care." Drew shot him a disbelieving look as Adam threw out his arms, "It's my birthday! They can put aside their differences for _one_ day!"

"You know, maybe I will stay home tonight, wouldn't want to miss that show" Drew joked earning a glare from Adam as the warning bell rang behind them. "Kidding! Sheesh! I'm sure they'll be fine. And if things _do_ get crazy you can let Fi deal with them while you and Imogen go upstairs to escape…all alone…unsupervised…just a boy and a girl…maybe with the lights dimmed…some rose pedals…" Drew teased before Adam playfully shoved him. "Alright, alright, I'm done! But you better save me some cake!" Drew yelled walking down the hall. Adam laughed and shook his head as the final bell rang and he made his own leave for class.

XXX

Adam had just gotten out of history and was putting his books in his locker when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and a feminine voice yelled, "Happy birthday Adam!" He turned around seeing Clare smile up at him. "Easy with the volume Clare, it's still early" he joked. She just laughed before an excited look took over her face, "So how does it feel to officially be 17?" Adam thought for a moment before shrugging, "Eh, the same I guess." "Oh" Clare replied disappointed.

She stood for a moment before a bright smile made its way onto her face again and she brought a box wrapped in paper from behind her back. "I got you a present!" she exclaimed holding it out to him. "Save it" Adam said pushing it back to her. "But we always get each other gifts…" she started as Adam explained, "No Clare. _Of course _I want it! I mean it's a present" he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I mean save it for tonight…at my party" Adam said with a smile. "Your mom is allowing you to have a party?" Clare asked shocked. "Not exactly. More like an eat-a-bunch-of-junk-food-and-watch-zombie-movies-all-night kind of party" Adam clarified. Clare nodded understanding, "Well that sounds like fun. Did you invite Imogen?" Clare asked smiling deviously.

Adam sighed saying, "Yes I did yesterday, why does everyone keep asking me that?" "I wonder why" Clare sarcastically replied. "Wait. Yesterday? And I'm getting my invitation now? Explain yourself" she joked. "I was already talking to her on the phone when my mom okayed it. And what's with the suggestive tone Edwards? We're just friends." Clare laughed poking him in the chest, "Yeah, okay. Don't think I didn't see you two flirting during lunch yesterday." Adam blushed and waved her comments off, "Never you mind that, there's something I wanted to talk to you about" he said, his tone changing. Clare noticed as her expression turned curious, "What's that?" "At my party, Imogen will be there" Adam said ignoring the look Clare gave him as he continued, "and Fiona and…Eli."

The smile instantly dropped off her face at the last name, "Oh. M-maybe I shouldn't go then. Things would just be weird." "No!" Adam protested, "you're both my best friends, I just want to be able to hang out with you both for once. It's been so long since that's happened." Clare's gaze dropped to the floor as she said, "I don't know Adam. You'd have more fun without me anyway, plus I'm not a big fan of zombies. We could just do something later, you and I." "Nonsense" Adam held his hand up, "you're my best friend, and I want you there. We're just going to be watching movies; it honestly won't be that bad." Clare considered for a moment saying, "Eli wouldn't want me there." "Well then, it's a good thing it's not his birthday" Adam responded with a smirk.

Clare could feel herself caving as she looked into his eyes and he pressed his hands together, "Please?" he said hopeful. With a sigh Clare started toward her next class only to turn, walking backwards and state, "You're lucky I'm such a good friend" before laughing at Adam's excited fist pump and continuing on her way.

XXX

Adam decided to skip the rest of lunch and make his way over to the senior lockers in search of his _other_ best friend. Clare seemed cool with Eli being at his party, he could only hope Eli would react the same.

Upon rounding a corner he saw a boy sitting up against a locker covered in black attire, headphones hugging his head and a book resting in his hands, the unmistakable form of Eli Goldsworthy.

Eli pulled the headphones from his ears and shot Adam a smirk as he flopped down onto the floor beside him. "So…how is the big one seven?" Eli asked widening his eyes. "Nothing special, at least compared to the big one eight!" Adam replied nudging his friend who simply shrugged, "Overrated." "Well I hope you've cleared your schedule, Goldsworthy, because we are using this trivial excuse to par-tay tonight!" Adam exclaimed.

"Did you just insinuate that the beginning of your existence is trivial?" Eli questioned. Adam thought for a moment before shaking his head, "No! Pretend you didn't hear that, everyone knows my birth is worthy of celebration, some would even argue it's more important than the start of our country!" Eli looked at him raising an eyebrow, "No they wouldn't." "Some would!" Adam insisted. "Just you" Eli pointed. Adam dismissed his comment, "Details. Anyway, you ready to par-tay tonight Elijah?" "By party do you mean sit in your basement watching ninja movies?" Eli asked amused. "Zombies" Adam clarified earning a life from Eli. "Count me in; I'll bring your present. Trust me man, you're gonna flip." "Aww Eli! You didn't have to get me a present" Adam teased hugging Eli. "What? C'mon Torres if I showed up without a gift you wouldn't let me in" Eli said pushing Adam off who simply nodded, "True."

"Will Fiona be joining us in this trivial affair?" Eli asked earning a glare from Adam. "Yeah I talked to her before lunch, she said something about not giving her enough time to plan out a party outfit" Adam answered as both boys laughed at their high maintenance friend. "Good ol' Fi. Anyone else? Say a senior? Glasses? Pigtails? Has the hots for one Adam Torres?" Eli asked wiggling his eyebrows as Adam blushed deeply.

"Yeah she'll be there. Hey, does it bother you? Imogen and I?" Adam asked unsure. Eli gave him a confused look answering, "No, why would it?" "I don't know, you guys kind of had a thing, I didn't know if you liked her or what" Adam explained picking at the sole of his shoe. "Dude" Eli said making him look up, "what happened last year that was nothing. Imogen and I are friends and even if I wanted to be more I'm pretty sure she has her sights set on someone else" Eli said nudging Adam who widened his eyes. "Do you? Like her I mean?" Eli laughed, "No, relax man. I don't feel that way about her, but she definitely feels that way about you. Wonder what she got you for your birthday?" Eli said before proceeding to make obnoxious kissy noises. "Dude knock it off" Adam said shoving him back as some freshman walking by eyes them strangely, "no wonder people think you're weird."

"So you don't like her at all?" Adam asked again to be sure as Eli's laughter died down. "Only as a friend. What about you? Still in denial?" Eli questioned. "I…I like her, I just. These things don't turn out well for me" Adam said quietly. "I know what you mean" Eli stated, "but Adam, Imogen knows your situation and she's cool with it, she's not interest in Drew and she's not a lesbian. You're good man, make a move." "You think so?" Adam asked shyly. "Know so" Eli answered, "plus she _may_ have mentioned something about liking you before" Eli added with a smirk. Adam's eye bulged as he turned towards Eli, "Seriously?" "Scout's honor" Eli said placing a hand over his heart.

They sat for a few moments, Adam taking in the news and Eli reading his book when Adam spoke up, "So, do you feel that way…about anyone right now?" Eli kept his eyes down as he replied, "Trying to hook me up with someone Torres?" Adam laughed, "No, just wondering." Eli turned to look at him and opened his mouth to answer when a voice broke through their conversation, "Hi guys."

They both turned to see Clare awkwardly standing in front of them. "Hey Clare" Adam said brightly shooting a side glance to see Eli quickly smirk and return to his reading. Clare stood for a moment shuffling her feet with Adam forcing a smile and Eli just looking down at his book before saying, "Well…bye then" and heading off down the hall. It didn't go unnoticed to Adam that Eli's eyes crept away from his book to stare after her with a longing look until she turned a corner.

"You still like her, don't you?" Adam asked quietly. Eli sighed deeply before asking loudly, "What time should I be there tonight?" his eyes back on his book. Adam sighed disappointed at his friend's evasiveness as he replied, "Whenever's fine. Party starts around 5." Eli nodded as the lunch bell rang and quickly collected his stuff saying, "I better get to class." Before Adam could even respond he was gone.

XXX

It was just after four and Eli, Adam and Imogen were down in the Torres' basement prepping for the party. Eli was carrying down an armful of snacks and dumping them onto the coffee table while Imogen and Adam sat on the floor sorting through a pile of movies.

"Is all this really necessary man? I mean you've got like 7 bags of chips here" Eli expressed glaring down at the snacks. "What are you talking about, it's _completely _necessary! Plus, they're all different, there's sour cream and onion, zesty, salt and vinegar…" Adam listed on his fingers. "Salt and vinegar? That sounds disgusting" Eli said making a face. Adam looked offended declaring, "Hey, they are _not_. They're darn delicious!" Imogen laughed seeing how passionate Adam was about his snacks. "You know man" Eli started sneaking a glance at Imogen, "no girl is gonna want to kiss you if you taste like salt and vinegar." Adam's eyes instantly widened and he quickly pushed away the salt and vinegar chips. Eli smirked triumphantly while Imogen and Adam blushed.

"Um…Eli, how about you come upstairs and we'll stock the fridge" Adam said nervously as he stood up and dusted himself off. "Yeah, sure" Eli said confused sparing a glance at Imogen who was too busy comparing two movies to notice Adam's strange behavior.

Eli headed towards the stairs and waited for Adam to follow. When he didn't hear footsteps he turned to see Adam motioning for him to go ahead. He walked slowly hearing Adam whisper something to Imogen behind him. Once Adam joined him on the stairs they both headed to the kitchen where Eli went straight for the fridge. Gripping the handle, he pulled it open to see it filled up with drinks. He cocked an eyebrow at Adam who was now leaning against a counter avoiding Eli's gaze.

"Um…Adam? I don't think we can fit anymore drinks in here." "Oh, yeah. Never mind the fridge; I wanted to talk to you about something." "Whoa, sounds serious" Eli joked closing the door and facing his friend. Adam stood trying to figure out what to say when Eli spoke, "Is this about Imogen? Man relax, there's no pressure. We can just watch movies." Adam quickly laughed and shook his head, "No, it's not about Imogen. It's…it's about Clare."

Eli's eyebrows shot up and he instantly crossed his arms over his chest, "Clare?" he spoke quietly, "what about her?" "Well…I may have invited her over tonight." "What!" Eli exclaimed. "I invited her. I just wanted one time where I could hang out with _all _my friends at the same time, is that so bad? We used to have so much fun together" Adam explained with a whine. Eli shook his head, "Things were different then Adam. She doesn't even want to be around me." "She promised she'd be civil when I told her earlier" Adam said meekly. "You told her earlier and you're dropping this on me now?" Eli blurted. "I was going to tell you earlier but-" Adam started before Eli interrupted, "But?" "I'm telling you now! I could've listened to Imogen and not told either of you. Be grateful" Adam stated.

Eli scoffed looking away, "Oh so Imogen knows? I bet Fi does too huh?" Adam sighed, "Yes, everyone knows. It's not like I was trying to trick you dude, I just didn't get a chance to tell you sooner. I'm telling you now so when she gets here it's not awkward." Eli turned and looked at Adam, waiting for him to continue. "She'll be here at 5. She'll be civil and you'll be civil. We're all going to laugh, talk, eat and watch zombie movies and that's that! Today is my day; you can both go back to avoiding each other tomorrow. But for right now I just want to hang out and enjoy my birthday with my friends" Adam said with the air of finality.

Eli looked at him a moment before he stuffed his hands into his pockets and nodded, "Okay." "Okay? You'll behave?" Adam questioned. Eli smiled a bit repeating, "I'll behave." A wide smile came over Adam's face, "Thanks man. Now, let's go back downstairs. I'm sure Imogen is wondering where we are by now" he said going towards the stairs as Eli followed, sighing deeply before descending into the basement.

XXX

It was now 4:50 and neither Clare nor Fiona had shown up yet. Imogen had turned on the radio and was currently having a solo dance party while Eli sat on the couch munching on chips and making small talk with Adam who was trying to decide the order of their zombie marathon while sneaking glances at Imogen.

Imogen signed loudly making both boys turn to look at her, "I wish _someone_ would dance with me" she said dramatically looking pointedly between the two guys. Adam laughed pointing over to Eli, "Make him dance with you, I could use a laugh." Eli turned to him, "Hey, I'm a hell of a good dancer, Torres." "Oh really?" Adam retorted. "Prove it" he said sharing a smile with Imogen. Eli shook his head, "Nah, you two go for it. I'll just embarrass you both."

He and Adam continued taunting each other until Imogen finally cut in, "How about you _both_ stop bickering and come dance with me?" "I'll dance if Eli does" Adam said smiling at Imogen deviously. At the offer she squealed, clapping her hands and ran over to Eli. "Come on Eli" she exclaimed excitedly grabbing his hands and pulling him to his feet.

"Imogen, no. Why don't you just dance with Adam?" Eli said shyly as Adam walked over to the stereo, turning up the volume. Imogen gave him a pouty face crossing her arms while Adam came over and slung an arm around her, "Aw, it's okay Immy. Eli's just too _scared_ to dance. We shouldn't be pressuring him to make a fool out of himself" Adam said with a hint of a challenge in his voice. "Hey, I'm not scared. I just don't feel like doing it" Eli protested. "You don't need to give us excuses Eli" Adam said putting a hand up. "Who would have thought, Eli Goldsworthy, afraid of _dancing_?" Imogen added glancing at Eli while she and Adam grinned at each other.

"I know right? Oh, well" Adam said shrugging and throwing a wink to Imogen who had already started to sway to the rhythm. Adam too, began to dance, starting with a dice roll and some enthusiastic facial expressions before proceeding to do his best 'greased lightning.'

Seeing how carefree his friends were and determined to prove them wrong (Eli Goldsworthy _isn't_ afraid of dancing), Eli began rocking his head along to the song. Catching Imogen and Adam's eyes he transitioned to what could only be described as an awkward shuffle while the other two stifled their laughter. As the song went on they all gained confidence, their moves became sharper and the dances even cheesier. They were all laughing and belting out portions of the song and playing along on their air instruments. Adam had at one point climbed on top of the coffee table, knocking off a few bags of gummies, before jumping off David Lee Roth style. They didn't have a worry in the world.

Imogen was in the midst of her own quirky dance while Adam was doing a highly exaggerated version of the sprinkler when they suddenly both stopped and began to smile at something behind Eli. He continued doing his high-step style of the shopping cart for a few seconds longer until he was brought back to Earth by the sound of clapping.

Eli froze immediately and looked from Imogen covering her mouth to a laughing Adam, both of which were still looking at something over Eli's shoulder.

Wheeling around Eli instantly felt the blush stain his cheeks when he realized his audience was none other than Clare Edwards. She stood at the foot of the stairs, present in one hand and the biggest smile Eli had ever seen on her face.

Eli stood eyes wide, jaw on the floor and his face the color of a tomato as the other three erupted in laughter. "Oh man that was classic! Already best. Birthday. Ever. Oh geez, Eli's face!" Adam sputtered out between laughs. Eli quickly sat on the couch and lowered his head trying to hide his ever growing blush with his hair.

Once all the laughter stopped Clare gave Adam another birthday hug and greeted Imogen while Adam placed her gift with the others.

Eli kept his gaze down even when he felt Clare sink into the couch next to him. He tried to think of something to say to Adam or Imogen, but they seemed to be deep into a conversation of their own already, how convenient. Sneaking a glance at Clare he saw she was shyly looking over at him with a slight blush on her own cheeks. "Hi" she said quietly. "H-hey" he responded just as quiet. Eli looked at her for a moment before turning his head, catching Imogen and Adam watching them both. Once they saw they had been caught however, they quickly snapped their heads toward each other and Adam quickly exclaimed, "Yeah, you're right! That movie was totally overrated!"

Eli rolled his eyes and turned to look at Clare who was also laughing at Adam's lack of subtlety. Trying her best to start a conversation and end the awkward silence, she turned and looked over at Eli, "I didn't know you could dance" she said with a laugh. "Didn't you see? He can't!" Imogen added, breaking her and Adam's charade. "I _can_ dance; I was simply toning it down so you two wouldn't feel bad." Eli explained with a smirk looking at Adam and Imogen. "Sure you were" Adam remarked as they all burst into laughter. For a moment both Eli and Clare had forgotten all about their troubles from the past year and just enjoyed laughing together once more.

"Ahem." Interrupting their nostalgia was someone clearing their throat. They all turned to see Fiona Coyne, hands on her hips standing at the bottom of the staircase with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Hey Fiona!" Adam called while she glared on. "Something wrong?" Imogen asked from beside him. "You all missed my big entrance! It was just like the movies, I felt so special and you were all laughing away at something" Fiona said with a playful whine. "Sorry, Eli was entertaining us. Wanna do it again?" Adam suggested. "No, the moment's gone. I looked fabulous though" Fiona said strutting over to the couch. "I'm sure you did Fi" Eli stated patting the space beside him. Fiona handed Adam his gift as she sat down on the other side of Eli, making a face at him as Adam went off to put the present with the others. Clare watched in amusement as Eli and Fiona kept making goofy faces at each other until they both erupted in a fit of laughter, stirring giggles from herself and Imogen.

It always surprised Clare when she would see Eli and Fiona talking in the halls. They seemed like such an unlikely pair, the sassy fashionista from New York and the mysterious bad boy. But, seeing them together, laughing and smiling it made perfect sense. They had such a natural chemistry and they seemed really good for each other. She knew after the breakup Eli and Adam drifted apart for a while and Eli really didn't have anyone. He and Fiona both just needed a good friend and were lucky enough to find that in each other. It made Clare happy to see Eli genuinely smile, it'd been so long since the last time she had.

"Hey Clare! How are you? I'm so glad we can actually hang out, I've wanted to do this for so long but-" Fiona rambled on as Eli interrupted, "Fiona!" giving her a stern look. "Hi Fiona, I'm pretty well. You look like you're doing much better. How's that going?" Clare asked hesitantly. Fiona beamed replying, "Clean and sober for a few months now!" "Yeah, we're pretty proud of our girl" Eli joked throwing an arm around Fiona. "Watch the hair, Elijah" she teased back, swatting at his arm. "Where have you been anyway Fi? Party started at 5" Eli asked confused. Fiona scoffed, "It's called being fashionably late…and 5? Adam told me 4:30!" Fiona exclaimed looking around. Adam laughed explaining, "I had to, and otherwise you wouldn't have been here 'til 7!"

Fiona opened her mouth, ready to protest but Adam didn't give her the chance, "Enough of this nonsense, let's open some presents!" Adam yelled throwing his hands up in the air. Imogen went with Adam to help retrieve the gifts as Eli tried shooting Clare a friendly smile, but it just came out as a nervous grimace.

Opening Fiona's gift first, Adam saw she had given him the first Dead Hand album on vinyl, much to his approval. Clare ended up getting him a special edition issue of The Goon while Imogen gave Adam a half full photo album.

They all scooted closer looking at pictures from concerts, Fiona's condo, and prom. They laughed seeing one's of Fiona, Adam and Eli making faces and gave Adam suggestive looks when one of him and Imogen showed up.

"Where did you get all these from?" Clare asked shocked seeing old photos of her, Eli and Adam at the park. "Eli's mom mostly. She helped a lot" Imogen explained. Clare felt a sudden pang of sadness when she saw a photo of the three of them at the secret party: Adam smiling brightly at the camera while she and Eli exchanged sheepish smiles. She snuck a glance at Eli seeing his smile drop when he noticed the picture.

Desperate to change the subject and skip the trip down memory lane, Eli turned to Adam, "What did Drew get you?" Adam rolled his eyes answering, "A picture frame…with a picture of himself in it." Eli cocked an eyebrow while the girls erupted in laughter. "Really?" Eli asked. "Yep, just his smiling face."

"Well" Adam said clapping his hands, "I do believe there's one gift left." Eli's gift turned out to be Dead Hand tickets for an upcoming show. Adam had screamed for ten whole seconds before running around the room cheering. Everyone watched in amusement as he continued jumping around like a kid on Christmas morning. Clare laughed looking around, catching Eli's eye mid laugh and just by the look he was giving her she knew they were thinking the same thing: some things never change.

After a few minutes of letting Adam calm down they were ready to start the first movie. Eli, Clare and Fiona took their respectful spots on the couch, stretching out forcing Adam and Imogen to share the loveseat. Seeing their proximity, Eli wiggled his eyebrows while Fiona gave them big thumbs up. Adam blushed knowing Imogen saw their gestures.

"Alright you two, can we trust you over there?" Fiona joked receiving a glare from Adam. "Don't do anything I wouldn't" Clare added, joining in on the fun. Hearing this Adam's eyebrows shot up and a devious smile made its way onto his face. "Oh? So then it's cool to make out in front of all you guys on my family couch?" Clare instantly blushed thinking of the memory he referred to. "Oh God, you remember that?" Clare asked mortified, hiding her face with her hands as Eli laughed loudly. "Darn right I do! I _still_ have nightmares from that night!" Adam shouted. Fiona and Imogen exchanged confused looks before Imogen asked, "Um…could someone please explain?" "I invited Eli and Clare over one time to watch one of my favorite movies. I was getting really into it and all, then one of those dramatic silent scenes came on when the character dies, but all I could hear was this smacking sound. I look over and these two are just going at it without a care in the world…on my couch! Scarred me for life" Adam ended with a shudder while Fiona and Imogen burst into laughter.

"In our defense, you were so into the movie we figured you wouldn't notice" Eli explained laughing. "Maybe I should separate you two, just in case" Fiona joked looking between Eli and Clare. "Are you going to be able to control yourself, Eli?" Imogen teased, but with a sense of seriousness in her tone. "Ha. Ha." Eli glared, "it was all this one's idea so if someone's gotta be separated it's her" he said referring to Clare. Her jaw dropped open as she playfully smacked his arm, "Was not!" Eli shot her a disbelieving look making her blush and everyone else laugh once more.

XXX

They were now halfway through the second movie, Adam and Imogen cheering and yelling loudly at the screen, Fiona with her arms crossed commenting on the tacky makeup jobs, Clare looking terrified and Eli laughing at both the movie and his friend's reactions.

Eli was currently watching Adam who had a determined look on his face. Silently begging him to make a move, he watched with batted breath as Adam slowly raised one arm, keeping his eyes glued to the screen, and placing it gently around Imogen's shoulders. Eli and Adam both let out a relieved breath when Imogen turned and smiled brightly at the action before returning to her film.

Feeling proud, Eli leaned over to Clare whispering, "Check out Machismo, the ladies man." Clare looked over at the two smiling whispering back, "Aw, aren't they cute?" to which Eli rolled his eyes leaning back into his original spot.

Clare was already leaning dangerously close to Eli and with her skittish nature it was no surprise every time a 'scary' scene happened she would let out a shriek and bury her face into Eli's shoulder. She would always retract blushing, promising not to do it again, but five minutes later she was, once again, finding herself clutching at Eli's shirt (this time the result of a zombie grabbing a girl's ankle).

"Clare, what are you so scared of? They're just zombies" Eli asked. "They want to kill me and eat my brains, how is that not scary?" "They're slow and stupid. You'd outsmart them no problem. And if they _did _manage to catch you, you could always lug a few of those books you're always carrying at them. No need to be scared" he pointed out smirking. "I do like to be prepared, even for the zombie apocalypse" she replied smiling back.

Out of instinct, Eli threw an arm protectively around Clare's shoulders like he used to always do when she was around him and she snuggled deeper into his side. Forgetting everything, Clare and Eli were just happy to be so close to one another again until Fiona was heard clearing her throat, "Ahem." Turning their heads, they were met with the shocked yet amused faces of Fiona, Imogen and Adam. Realizing what he had done, Eli quickly retracted his arm blushing furiously and apologizing as the other three watched with knowing eyes. Clare simply nodded, both of them sitting straight up with their wide eyes on the screen for the remainder of the film. Clare didn't even jump at the scary parts.

Adam sighed heavily; he didn't miss the disappointed look on Clare's face when Eli pulled his arm back. He just wanted his friends to be happy. The drama from last year was over, they obviously still like each other, what was the hold up. They were both always telling him to go for Imogen, why couldn't they follow their own advice? Determined, he told himself if they didn't get it together soon enough, he'd take matters into his own hands.

XXX

By the time they switched movies Adam and Imogen were still all cuddled up, Eli and Clare were still awkwardly avoiding each other, and Fiona who had since given up on the movies, was still watching both couples with an amused smile.

"I'll be right back, I've got to go to the bathroom" Clare announced suddenly, heading up the stairs.

"You two looked awfully cozy" Fiona teased nudging Eli who in return only glared. "Damn, never mind" Fiona laughed holding her hands up. "You still like her, don't you?" Imogen asked curiously. It seemed no one had an interest in the film anymore. "What? No" Eli responded with a scoff. "Dude, it's obvious" Adam pointed out. "Go after her, you're meant to be" Imogen encouraged excitedly ignoring Eli's glare. "And what makes you say that?" Eli asked bitterly. Imogen shrugged replying, "You're her lobster." Eli furrowed his eyebrows and decided to ignore whatever nonsense she was talking about and focus on the movie instead of Fiona's knowing smile or Adam and Imogen's new conversation about lobsters.

"Hey Eli, mind running upstairs and grabbing some drinks?" Adam asked smiling wickedly. About to prost, Adam shot him the don't-deny-the-birthday-boy look, "Fine" Eli groaned standing up and trudging up the stairs, Adam's smile getting bigger with every step.

Clare turned a corner into the kitchen, stepping in her tracks when she nearly ran into Eli who had about six sodas in his arms and was trying to shut the fridge with his foot.

She laughed momentarily before asking, "Need some help?" "Jeez Clare! Where the hell did you come from?" he asked clearly shocked, almost dropping the sodas. "I was in the bathroom, what are you doing?" Clare asked laughing taking half the cans from his arms and setting them on the counter. "Adam's thirsty." Eli said placing his own cans down and shutting the fridge. "Those are all for Adam?" Clare asked shocked. "Ha, no. At least I don't think so" Eli responded.

They stood awkwardly for a moment, Eli drumming his fingers on the counter and Clare swinging her arms by her side. "How have you been?" they both said in unison and laughing. Clare motioned for Eli to go ahead, "I'm good. Therapy's helped a lot…I'm in a good place." Eli said as Clare nodded. "That's good Eli, that's really good." "You?" he questioned. "I'm good as well." Eli nodded approvingly as the silence took them again.

"I'm sorry" Eli said just above a whisper catching Clare's eye. She looked at him curiously, "For what exactly?" He sighed gesturing with his hands, "Everything. I put you through hell last year, I didn't realize it at the time, but I know now. I've wanted to apologize to you for a while now it's…it's just hard" he said sincerely. Clare took a step closer, locking eyes with him, "Eli. Look at me. You were sick then, it was out of your control. You're better now." He shook his head furiously, "What I did has no excuse. I…I just needed you to know. I truly am sorry Clare…for everything." "Don't worry about it, it's in the past. I forgave you a long time ago, Eli." she stated with a soft smile.

A curious gleam formed in Eli's eyes, but as he saw the look of sincerity in Clare's he slowly started to smirk, "Thank you." Clare waved a hand through the air, dismissing it as the smile fell from her face. "You know, I owe you a few apologies as well" she stated looking at her shoes. "I'm not following" Eli spoke cocking his head. "Those last few months, I handled everything wrong. The whole situation…I just. I didn't have to be with you, but I could've still been there _for_ you" Clare said starting to get upset. "And at the hospital. Oh, Eli I'm so sorry" a few tears started to leak out causing Eli to step closer as she quickly brushed them away.

"Hey, don't cry. That was a while ago. I forgave you the moment after it happened, if not sooner" he spoke quietly, gently raising a hand to wipe away a few stray tears she missed. "We're both still young, we're going to make mistakes and it's not always going to be pretty. You did what you had to do; I don't blame you for that." She sniffed, trying to calm herself down, "That doesn't make it any better." He smirked sadly at her, trying desperately not to think about how beautiful she looked or how long it had been since he was this close to her.

A sense of relief rushed through Clare breaking through her guilt, she had finally said what she need to say to Eli. She apologized and he forgave her. He was standing here, cold hand still pressed against her face, and he was smiling at her. He didn't hate her.

This boy in front of her, smiling at her, wasn't the same boy from all those months ago. The one who suffocated her, the one who scared her. This was the old Eli, from when they first met, the one she fell in love with. _Her _Eli. And being here with him now, looking into his dark eyes, feeling his palm on her cheek and actually having a real, honesty talk with him was making her feel things she had long since been denying. After avoiding him for so long she had forgotten how good he used to make her feel. Sure, Jake did too, but with Eli…it was indescribable.

Being here now, staring into his jade eyes, she felt that familiar heat in her cheeks and that same old flutter in her stomach that she had long missed. She wondered how she ever went this long without feeling this way that only he could make her feel. Seeming to know her thoughts, Eli's smirk widened, sending Clare into a frenzy.

Perhaps it was the heat burning his hand through her now blushing cheeks, but it was at that moment Eli seemed to realize their proximity and the emotions it was causing them both. Tearing his gaze from her own he quickly dropped his hand and stepped away from her. "Sorry I…uh…sorry." "It's fine" she replied shyly tucking a curl behind her ear.

"Um…how are you and…Jake?" Eli asked with difficulty catching Clare off guard. _Jake? Jake who? Oh, that Jake. _"We broke up" answered Clare seeing Eli's eyes double in size. "Really? I didn't know. I'm…I'm sorry" he said honestly but Clare shrugged, "Don't be. I'm surprised it lasted as long as it did. What Jake and I had…it was fun. It would have never worked between us" she expressed. Eli cocked a brow, "Why not?" "Well for one thing, we just didn't have that connection. My feelings for him were never strong like they were with…" Clare trailed off seeing Eli blush before finishing, "and secondly, my mom and his dad are actually getting married so we're like…brother and sister. Which would've been pretty weird."

Clare looked up to see Eli giving her a shocked look as he took in all the information. "I…what….um…_wow_. When did your life become so complicated?" he teased still trying to process everything. "Your mom and Jake's dad? That's um…_wait_. So…you've kissed your _brother_?" Eli asked looking confused, but Clare saw the amusement in his eyes. Embarrassed, she quickly nodded watching the smirk grow on his face. "Well, won't that be a nice story to tell at the next family reunion?" he teased laughing. "Shut up" Clare replied, also laughing while swatting his arm.

Putting his hands up Eli declared, "Alright in all seriousness, can we talk about a couple that's not completely doomed or disgusting?" ignoring the playful glare from Clare, "Adam and Imogen." "Oh my gosh, they're so cute!" she responded instantly as Eli rolled his eyes teasingly, "Yeah, yeah. Well I'm going to need your help Edwards, it'll probably take both of us twisting Adam's arm for him to make a move." "Nonsense, they were snuggling down there on the couch, he even put his arm around her" Clare pointed out. "So should we start planning the wedding?" Eli asked playfully. "I'll take care of the registry, you can book the band" Clare told him laughing before her face grew serious, "You know, I've missed this. Talking and laughing with each other." Eli stopped laughing too and surveyed her responding, "Yeah, well I might've missed you too" with a smirk.

They stood smiling at each other for a moment before Clare announced thoughtfully, "I feel like Adam did this on purpose. Planning this, like he knew we'd reconnect." Eli nodded, "He is a schemer. Guess that's what makes him the brains of this organization." Folding her arms and quirking an eyebrow Clare replied slyly, "Oh? Then what does that make me?" Scoffing Eli responded, "Well there's beauty, brains and brawn. Adam's the brains, so obviously you're the brawn." "What?" Clare exclaimed mocking offense. "C'mon Clare, as beautiful as you are it just doesn't compare to this" he said with a laugh gesturing to himself. "Get over yourself Goldsworthy, you aren't that pretty" Clare retorted, laughing as he placed a hand over his heart, "Don't be hatin', Edwards." She glared, watching him give in as he said, "Okay, I kid, I kid. Adam's probably the brawn." "And me?" she asked fluttering her eyes jokingly. Taking a few steps towards her, Eli placed a hand on her cheek smirking as he heard her breath hitch, "Clare, don't be silly. You know you're the brains." "Thank y-Hey! And what does that make you?" she hollered pushing him back. "We're been over this Clare, I'm the beauty. Have you seen this face?" Eli teased. "Oh and my face?" Clare challenged quirking an eyebrow, "It's a nice face Clare, but it's nothing compared to my…flawless beauty" Eli shot back winking.

Narrowing her eyes, Clare whispered, "Take it back, Goldsworthy." "…Nah" he answered smirking. She took a step closer, repeating, "Take it back." "Make me" he retorted laughing. Clare paused momentarily before engaging in a full attack, smacking his arms and chest whiling demanding, "Take it back!" laughing loudly. He tried backing away to protect himself from her swats yelling out, "Never!" between laughs. Eli continued his retreat until his back hit the fridge and he grabbed Clare's wrists to stop her attack.

Both were smiling wide and out of breath from their heavy laughter as they realized the familiarity of their position. Their smiles slowly dropped off their faces as they gazed longingly at one another. Eli tightened his grip slightly on Clare's wrists to keep her in place as he saw her blue eyes dip down to his lips and back up again. He wanted to, oh God did he want to. He could feel her hot breath on his lips and could see the sparkle in her eyes. He could think of a thousand reasons not to, but at the moment he couldn't bring himself to care.

Leaning in hesitantly, he watched Clare's face for any sign of rejection or fear, but when all he saw was that same desire, that love, he knew it was the right thing to do.

Still holding her dainty wrist in his hands, Eli slowly leaned in and brought his lips to Clare's in a slow, gentle kiss. He felt her lips instantly move with his with the same gentle passion as she stepped in closer. Letting his lips linger on her own for a moment he pulled back to gage her reaction.

Her eyes were still closed and her lips parted. Only when she realized he had stopped did she open her eyes. She smiled softly at him before leaning back in and kissing him. Their lips fused together while their noses brushed lightly. Eli dropped Clare's wrists as he pulled back slightly, his forehead resting on hers. 'What does this mean exactly? For us?" he whispered, his eyes shining. Clare took a breath replying, "I'm not sure. We can talk about the details later, but I do want to be with you Eli. I really do. But right now, I just want you to kiss me." Having all the reassurance he needed, Eli smirked, "That I can do" before capturing her lips once more.

Their kisses, which had started so innocent and sweet, were quickly turning more and more passionate. Forgetting how much they loved each other's kisses, it seemed as if they were trying to make up for lost time.

Clare's hands were running through Eli's thick hair before sliding down his chest to pull at this shirt. Eli let his hands rub smoothly over Clare's arm and let them rest on her small waist.

Keeping his lips on hers, Eli quickly spun Clare around, pressing her back into the fridge as he gained dominance. He let his lips trail a line of kisses from her jaw down her neck as Clare pulled back for air. He sucked teasingly on her flesh, loving the gasp that escaped her lips as he placed kisses all over her throat. "Eli" she breathed tugging at his hair and bringing him to her mouth once more. Clare's hands ran all over his scalp while he nipped at her swollen lips. He placed one hand at the base of her neck, feeling her soft curls, while the other teased the skin poking out from under her shirt.

Swiping his tongue across her lip she quickly opened her mouth letting him inside. He moaned, tasting her again in so long and smiled into the kiss when her tongue met his own. They explored each other's mouths thoroughly, reminding themselves of every nook and cranny while their hands roamed freely.

They kissed hungrily, like they never had before, happy to be in each other's arms again. Clare moaned softly as Eli pushed his hips against hers, his body now pressed up against her own. Clare tugged roughly on the roots of his hair, eliciting a groan from Eli before he slide his tongue back into her mouth.

The only sounds in the room were the fierce noises of their kisses and the occasion _plop _from a fallen magnet that had been pushed off the fridge in the midst of their embrace. But suddenly, a new noise erupted from the kitchen.

"What the hell is going on here?" Adam's voice exclaimed suddenly pulling the two apart. They both turned to see the birthday boy himself, smile on his face with Fiona and Imogen just behind him.

"I…uh" Eli started to say but Adam cut him off, "I send you up here to get drinks and I find you like this? Against my fridge? My food is kept in there darnit! And my drinks are getting warm! You could have a least given them to us and _then_ start your little make out session! Rude." Adam ranted on ending with a laugh.

"Sorry man, I um…got distracted" Eli explained rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah we saw. Ugh! What is with everyone's hormones today?" Fiona joked continuing, "You two up here, these two downstairs, is it something in the water?" she asked gesturing to her friends. Eli put his hands up, "Whoa, these two?" he said looking at a now blushing Adam and smiling Imogen. "They were under the impression if I wasn't looking directly at them that I couldn't see them" Fiona explained with an eye roll. "Hey the first time you were supposed to be in the bathroom!" Adam protested. "And I was, but when I sat back on the couch I no longer was" Fiona pointed out making them blush. Eli put an arm around Clare and the other to his chest joking, "Our little boy's growing up." "Oh, shut it" Adam remarked as they all laughed.

"So…" Imogen started smiling at Clare and Eli, "are you guys back together?" Eli looked questionably at Clare who immediately grinned and nodded. Adam and Fiona high fived while Imogen squealed, "I love happy endings!" "Booyeah! My plan worked" Adam cheered. "Your plan?" Clare asked. "Well, the mission was to get you two talking again, but it seems my master plan went above and beyond" Adam explained as Clare and Eli exchanged knowing looks.

They decided to head back downstairs to finish their marathon a short while later once Adam got fed up with the "lovey doveyness" as he termed it. For the rest of the night Adam and Imogen canoodled on one couch cheering with the movie, Fiona sat on the other, usually texting her girlfriend while Eli and Clare sat huddled together, his arm around her and their fingers intertwined often sneaking glances at each other. Each one of them happier then they had been in a long while. And just before it was time to part ways Eli leaned over and whispered in Clare's ear, "Just for the record…you'll always be the beauty."


End file.
